1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compositions based on methyl and benzyl derivatives of diphenylmethane and to the use of such compositions as dielectric fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
European Patent 136,230 describes dielectrics which remain liquid at low temperatures without displaying high viscosity.